1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to hydrocarbon compositions. Particularly, the present invention relates to hydrocarbon compositions used as refrigerants for air conditioners, refrigerators or the like, and further which may be used as a detergent for cleaning precision components, such as semiconductor chips, motherboards or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorofluorocarbons (CFC), such as dichlorodifluoromethane and monochlorodifluoromethane, for example, have been used as refrigerants for air conditioners, refrigerators and the like. Such compositions have also been used for the dual function of cleaning or washing precision components, such as semiconductor chips and the like. CFCs have been used due to their relatively safe incombustibility, high stability, and low toxicity. However, CFCs are known to aid in the depletion of the Earth's ozone layer, thus exerting a dangerous influence upon the global environment. Due to this reason, the production and use of CFCs have been gradually reduced, and few CFCs are in use today.
A wide variety of alternatives for chlorofluorocarbons have been introduced as refrigerants and detergents. Hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), for example, such as 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane and 1,1,1-trifloroethane are presently being utilized as replacements for CFCs. HFCs, however, also cause degradation of the ozone layer, though to a lesser extent. Further, HFCs act as greenhouse gases, contributing to global warming.
Hydrocarbon mixtures are presently being explored as replacements for CFCs and HFCs, due to their relatively benign effect on the environment. Conventional hydrocarbon compositions are generally used in combination with CFCs, HFCs or the like and, therefore, still provide some level of environmental hazard. Thus, a need exists for hydrocarbon compositions capable of being independently used as a refrigerant.
One prior hydrocarbon refrigerant composition consists solely of a mixture of propane and butane. However, such a composition tends to decompose into its individual components (i.e., propane and butane) when leaking outside a cooling system or other apparatus. As a result, the refrigerant left in the cooling system may also break down, requiring full replacement of the refrigerant, and possibly damaging the cooling apparatus.
Further, such a refrigerant has a low ignition temperature, on the order of 400° C. Thus, the usage of such a composition presents a safety hazard to those around the cooling apparatus.
Thus, a hydrocarbon refrigerant and detergent composition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.